A Gift for You
by LieScarletta
Summary: For Secret Santa 2019 [Bunga berwarna-warni terlihat mekar di atas lautan hitam langit tengah malam ini, terlihat indah dan menakjubkan di dua pasang manik mata milik orang yang berbeda. Daisu tersenyum lebar sembari memandangi langit, Gentarou sendiri mengulas senyum lembut di atas wajah bak boneka porselennya.]


Merah tercecer di atas putih, menodai warna bersih nan suci itu. Seseorang mengelap sudut bibirnya yang baru saja memuntahkan warna merah itu, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan lemah lembut, surai kecokelatan membingkai wajah putih yang sedikit pucat akibat dinginnya angin malam musim saat ini, membuatnya terlihat bak marshmallow yang dilapis lelehan manis coklat.

"Hahaha! Pecundang memanglah pecundang, lebih baik kami yang menguasai divisi ini!"

Yumeno Gentarou, 24 tahun, salah satu anggota Fling Posse yang mewakili divisi Shibuya. Sejak kekalahan mereka pada Division Rap Battle yang diadakan pihak Chuoku jadi banyak pihak yang ingin melengserkan mereka, mengganti posisi mereka sebagai 'Pemegang Tahta' Shibuya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka, tapi kali ini lain ceritanya, pemuda lembut itu hanya seorang diri dikepung beberapa orang pemegang hypnosis mic illegal yang sepertinya sudah 'sedikit' dimodifikasi. Ia seorang diri tak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka, dia butuh 'Sang Pondasi Fling Posse', siapa lagi kalau bukan Amemura Ramuda? Ah tapi Si Pejudi itu juga tak masalah, dia, Arisugawa Dais—

"Oi kalian!"

Pucuk dicinta ulan pun tiba. Fortuna sepertinya masih mengasihani pembohong sepertinya, membawakan penyelamat bersurai biru ke hadapan matanya dengan ekspresi bak kesatria yang akan menyelamatkan putri kesayangannya. Hypnosis mic digenggam di salah satu tangan, hypnosis speaker sudah dikeluarkan sebagai pendukung, lantunan rap darinya, Arisugawa Daisu, berdengung dan membuat beberapa dari mereka tumbang. Daisu tidak memberi celah sedikitpun, emosinya membuat lantunannya semakin kuat menyerang musuh mereka itu.

"Oi... Kalau kalian tidak pergi dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan mulai menyerang kalian lagi hingga tewas. Satu..." beberapa orang yang sudah tumbang tidak bergeming

"Dua..." beberapa yang masih berdiri mulai berlari menjauh

"Tiga..."

Mereka semua telah menghilang dari manik amethystnya, mereka yang sudah tumbang tak mau ia pedulikan. Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat ke arah Gentarou, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda yang sedari tadi terduduk di atas salju itu, ekspresinya yang semula begitu serius kembali melunak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Yoo~ kesatriamu ini datang tepat waktu bukan!"

"Hmm? Ah... Kesatriaku sedikit terlambat sebenarnya. Nee Daisu~ gendong aku ya" ucap Gentarou dengan nada manja yang dimainkan. Pemuda dengan aksen Jepang kuno itu menerima uluran tangan Daisu, dia berdiri perlahan dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun.

"Heee...! Mou— baiklah ku gendong, hanya untuk kali ini oke! Sebagai gantinya aku menumpang di rumahmu malam ini, angin malam musim dingin begini begitu menyeramkan. Kalau begitu ayo!"

Daisu berjongkok, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Gentarou tak menunggu lama lagi, dia langsung naik ke gendongan Daisu, menempel di sana dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah, matanya kemudian perlahan terpejam kala Daisu mulai berjalan perlahan.

Gentarou kemudian membuka matanya, disambut dengan putihnya langit-langit kamarnya. Setelan hakama yang sebelumnya kotor kini sudah berganti menjadi yukata rumahan berwarna putih bersih. Dia duduk di atas futonnya kemudian melirik kanan kiri, mencari seseorang. Ah orang yang di carinya, Daisu, terbaring tak jauh dari sisinya ternyata. Langkahnya ringan ia bawa mendekat, memperhatikan mata yang terpejam dibalik surai-surai kebiruan yang kini sedikit berantakan. Manik emeraldnya melirik jam terdekat, jam 4 pagi, ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama juga. Pada akhirnya Gentarou beranjak ke meja kerjanya, melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaannya sebagai penulis.

"Ohayou~ hoaaam~"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Daisu"

"Whoaaaa! Semuanya terlihat enak! Kau memasak semua ini sendiri??? Ah aku tidak sabar untuk segera sarapan~!"

"Heee? Aku tidak bilang ini untukmu bukan? Kalau kau ingin makan kau harus membayar"

"Eh?! Kau bohong kan Gentarou?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong"

"HWEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Tapi aku bercanda, duduklah"

Gentarou tertawa pelan, dia kemudian duduk dan bersiap sarapan. Daisu mengikuti, dan duduk di hadapan Gentarou. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, saat yang tepat untuk menyantap sarapan sehat.

"Yosh! Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan"

Acara makan berlansung dengan tenang, tak terlalu tenang juga karena Daisu makan dengan sedikit berisik sih. Mereka menyelesaikan makannya tanpa bicara karena Gentarou tak begitu suka bicara di tengah acara makan. Setelah selesai, Daisu mencuci piring sedangkan Gentarou kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Oy Gentarou, apa kau masih bekerja juga? Besok sudah Natal loh, dan malam ini adalah malam Natal. Oh! Omong-omong soal malam Natal, ada acara kembang api di taman nanti. Kau ingin datang bersamaku?" ucap Daisu yang baru saja selesai dan menghampiri Gentarou.

"Hm? Acara kembang api di taman malam ini?" Gentarou terlihat berpikir sebentar,

"Bisa saja, tapi kau rapihkan rumah ini dulu ya" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang khas

"Okie dokie!"

Hari itu berjalan damai, Daisu sibuk membereskan rumah sebagai balas budinya terhadap segala hal yang telah dilakukan Gentarou padanya, sementara Gentarou sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Daisu sedang bersantai membaca salah satu novel Gentarou kala itu, Gentarou menghampirinya, manik emeraldnya kemudian melirik ke arah jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Daisu... Mau pergi jam berapa?"

Daisu sedikit tersentak kaget, dia terjatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya dengan sedikit berlebihan. Dia berdiri kemudian, menatap Gentarou yang sudah siap dengan setelan hakama yang terlihat sedikit lebih tebal.

"Kau mengagetkanku! Mou tapi kau terlihat sudah siap begitu, sekarang pun bisa! Ayo pergi!"

"Baiklah~"

Daisu meletakkan buku yang ia baca di atas meja, dia kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan memakai salah satu benda kesayangannya itu. Dia kemudian keluar rumah bersama Gentarou, tak lupa mengunci pintunya sebelum berjalan ke arah taman.

"Humm~ apa kau kedinginan? Ingin beli sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh?" ucap Daisu di tengah perjalanan

"Hee~? Kau bicara seolah kau yang akan membelikannya. Kau tidak punya uang bukan, Daisu?" Gentarou tertawa pelan setelah berucap begitu.

"Jangan berkata begitu dong! Aku punya uang kok! Lihat~" balas Daisu sambil menunjukkan uang koin 50yen

"Kau tidak akan bisa membelikanku apa-apa dengan itu... Hora, kita sampai, masih begitu sepi."

"Tunggu saja! Sebenarnya acaranya bukan di sini sih hehe~ tapi melihat kembang api dari sini akan sangat indah! Percayalah!"

"Ckckck kau ini..."

Gentarou menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, dia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi taman, Daisu ikut duduk di sampingnya sembari bersiul-siul. Sepi menyangga beberapa saat, namun Gentarou beberapa kali menggoda Daisu dengan kebohongannya, membuat tidak ada suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Whoaaa! Lihat lihat! Kembang apinya mulai!"

Bunga berwarna-warni terlihat mekar di atas lautan hitam langit tengah malam ini, terlihat indah dan menakjubkan di dua pasang manik mata milik orang yang berbeda. Daisu tersenyum lebar sembari memandangi langit, Gentarou sendiri mengulas senyum lembut di atas wajah bak boneka porselennya.

"Ini indah... Indah sekali~ terimakasih, Daisu~"

"Hehehe indah bukan~? Oh! Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!" Daisu merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang kecil yang dihiasi pita merah lalu menunjukkannya ke arah Gentarou.

"Tadaaaa! Selamat Natal, hohoho~!"

Pemuda dengan manik emerald itu mengulas senyum tipis, terlihat begitu lembut dan anggun seperti malaikat. Dia mengambil kotak itu, membukanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Daisu hanya memperhatikan dengan pandangan berbinar cerah. Sebuah pena bulu keperakan menjadi isi dari kotak itu, ukurannya dan terlalu besar maupun kecil, sangat pas untuk dikenakan oleh jemari lentik Gentarou. Senyum yang diulasnya semakin melunak dan sedikit melebar, menunjukkan sebuah perasaan senang yang begitu tulus dari hati.

"Bagus bukan~?" Daisu berucap dengan bangga, dia ikut senang dan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga matanya terpejam.

"Terimakasih banyak... Aku suka dengan hadiahnya. Nee Daisu~ aku juga punya hadiah untukmu, tapi pejamkan matamu dulu"

"Heee?! Hadiah untukku??? Sungguh?! Baiklah aku akan tutup mata!" ucap Daisu yang begitu antusias, dia pun kemudian langsung memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan pemuda dengan surai kecoklatannya itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Daisu, bibir tipisnya pun kemudian mengecup lembut pipi sang Pejudi itu, membuat manik amethystnya langsung terbelalak kaget. Kecupan di bawah sorotan warna-warni kembang api itu tak berlangsung begitu lama, hanya beberapa hitungan detik saja dan Gentarou melepaskan kecupannya terhadap pipi Daisu.

"_Arigatou_... _Watashi no Oujisama_~" bisik Gentarou sebelum menjauhkan wajah dan menutupinya dengan lengannya sendiri.

"Heee? Terimakasih kembali kalau begitu! Hehehe senang bisa membuatmu senang~"

"Hum~ ah kembang apinya sudah habis, mau pulang sekarang?"

"Yosh yosh! Ayo pulang, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan kalau lama-lama berada di luar!"

"Saa~ kalau begitu ayo"

Gentarou berdiri lebih dulu, dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kembali ke rumahnya, Daisu mengikuti tepat di belakang bak kesatria mengawal putri kerajaannya. Beberapa kali topik ringan diangkat menjadi obrolan selama perjalanan, Gentarou mengerjai Daisu beberapa kali dengan kebohongannya, membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi hangat di tengah dinginnya angin musim saat ini.

Keesokan paginya, Gentarou sibuk dengan oven di dapur, aroma kue menyeruak di seluruh rumah. Daisu sendiri sedang bertugas membersihkan dan merapihkan beberapa dekorasi. Semua itu adalah perintah dari leader mereka yang katanya akan datang sebentar lagi, dan benar saja, suara bel dari pintu depan terdengar.

"Sebentar"

Suara Gentarou terdengar lembut dari dapur, dia lalu menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Manik emeraldnya pun disambut oleh pemandangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan surai merah muda sewarna gulali. Amemura Ramuda adalah nama pemuda itu, leader dari kelompok yang diindikasikan sebagai Fling Posse. Dia langsung berhambur memeluk Gentarou seperti bocah, Daisu yang baru selesai menata dekorasi di dinding pun datang menghampiri kedua pemuda lain di depan pintu itu, dan disambut dengan pelukan yang sama dari si pemuda gulali.

"Yooo~! _Minna genkiii_? Ini waktunya pesta Natal! Hohooo~ semuanya sudah siap bukan??? Ayo rayakan pesta bersama!"

Ramuda menarik kedua anggota timnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, rumah milik Gentarou.

"_Let's party together!!! Because we are Posse Posse~!"_

***FIN***


End file.
